Talk:Heart of Abaddon
Questions #Do you need to spend the gems each time you enter, or only once per character? #Can you return once you've recruited Razah? -- Gordon Ecker 19:12, 6 December 2006 (CST) #You only need to pay the gems once Nukey 20:15, 3 January 2007 (CST) How about the bridge on HoA with the teleport on it? Where does it lead to? Hmm im wondering about that too. Did anyone try to rezz with rebirth under it?? Ok i tried to rezz with rebirth under it, didnt work. one question: why is there a picture named heart of abaddon if it does not show the area? never saw a spot like that there, and heart of abaddon is SMALL it has no trees and no sulf. Using this map of the Realm of Torment and looking at the Heart of Abaddon portion and using proper triangulation, it is my belief that the portal leads to the map where you confront Abaddon himself in the Abaddon's Gate mission.--Gravemind 15:50, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :I would say that's okay, except for the Realm of Torment doesn't really pay attention to Euclidean geometry. 20:53, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Any hints for surviving five seconds there? As soon as I enter I've got about 20 seconds before I'm mobbed by roughly 15 Torment Creatures. It results in a pretty fast wipe. PurpleXVI 11:43, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :Take a step back --Blue.rellik 11:51, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, thank you, I hadn't noticed that for some ridiculous reason I'd spawned half a mile from the entrance and had plenty of room to maneuver. Still, rather an annoying entrance since you have to basically sit still for half a minute or you're dead.PurpleXVI 14:44, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Abaddon Should see a doctor. He's got teeth and eyes in his heart! — Powersurge360Violencia 01:52, 17 June 2008 (UTC) List of Monsters Should Pain and Madness Titans really be listed? If they are not in the area to begin with, I would think not (even though they do spawn from Titan Abominations). King Neoterikos 20:34, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :We list the derived Titans in Hell's Precipice (mission), we list quest-only monsters, and we list "pop-up" monsters. It's a list of creatures encountered in the area, so the criteria of "in the area to begin with" is kind of irrelevant. —Dr Ishmael 20:43, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Additional Dialogue If you go back here with Razah, he will comment on the surroundings. Twice. In a row. The weird thing is that when he say it the second time, his character portrait in the dialogue box is on the opposite side of the box (from left side to right). If you go near the eyes, he'll say something like "I do not know if these are actual gazes of demons or listless gazes of the fallen corrupted by torment" and if you go back near where you found him he'll comment on the spikes on the ground "what beautiful flowers these are! Did you know that they grow everywhere where there is blood? Do not get pricked, or you will surely meet a slow and painful end" Should I add that?ShiningSeraphNeoman 03:16, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Right I'll add that in then :D --ShiningSeraphNeoman 00:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC)